Zeratul
'' - Bowiem teraz ważą się losy wszechświata.'' - Zeratul żegna się z Raynorem i ostrzega przed Amonem. Zeratul to mroczny prałat Nerazim, przyjaciel Jamesa Raynora oraz inicjator powstania Protektoratu Protosów. Zmuszony był zabić Raszagal. Odkrył istnienie Amona, rolę jaką ma spełnić Kerrigan, a także pomógł jej w staniu się Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy. To on dał kryształ Ihan Jimowi. Głosu udzielił mu w pierwszej części Jack Ritschel, w drugiej - Fred Tatarscione, a w polskim dubbingu - Sławomir Orzechowski. Wczesne lata Urodził się w 1865 roku ziemskiej rachuby czasu. Jego młodość jest owiana tajemnicą, wiadomo jednak, że szkolenie pozwoliło mu szybko zrobić postęp w walce wręcz i szermierce. Skrytość, typowa dla jego ludu, pozwoliła na olbrzymie osiągnięcia w walce z zergami. StarCraft Char - poznanie Raynora i Tassadara Zeratul pojawia się po raz pierwszy w kampanii zergów. Sprzymierza się z Rekieterami i Flotą Ekspedycyjną pod dowództwem Tassadara. Raynor zyskał u Tassadara i mrocznego prałata podziw, a nawet szacunek. Wszystkich przysłały na Char telepatyczne krzyki Kerrigan, będące wołaniem o pomoc. Jednak baza Rekieterów i Dominium została zniszczona, a sam Jim uciekł przez litość świeżo powstałej Królowej Ostrzy. Jednak nie był to koniec. Aby osłabić potęgę Roju Zergów Zeratul, Egzekutor i Komandor obmyślili plan. Tassadar wyprowadzi Królową w pole, a Raynor i Zeratul dotrą do Zasza, jednego z cerebratów, by go zabić mocą mrocznego templariusza. Nieświadomy swej roli Jednak Nadświadomość, istota kierująca zergami i odpowiedzialna za stworzenie Królowej okazała się bardziej przebiegła. Po zabiciu cerebrata, wódz i mroczny prałat weszli w krótki kontakt telepatyczny, a władca wrogiego gatunku poznał lokalizację Aiur, mimo że jej nigdy nie widział. Zergi zajęły spory obszar planety i za pomocą kryształu Khaydarin desantowała się Nadświadomość. Zeratul, Tassadar i Raynor usiłowali schwytać Kerrigan, powstrzymał ich sędzia Aldaris i nowy egzekutor, Artanis. Razem z Fenixem, bohaterem protoskim spod Antiochii odparli część sił Roju, lecz to nie przyniosło skutku. Tassadar, z pomocą Zeratula i innych protosów mu sprzyjających zakończył wojnę domową. Ratując Aiur W wyniku zakończenia sporów wewnętrznych protosi mogli nareszcie skoncentrować się na walce przeciwko znienawidzonym zergom. Konklawe, protoski parlament, zostało jednak całkowicie zniszczone, a jedynymi żyjącymi przywódcami byli Aldaris, Tassadar i Artanis. Tassadar podjął decyzję o zabiciu Nadświadomości, razem z pozostałymi protosami oraz ich sojusznikami - Rekieterami Raynora. W oczach Zeratula Raynor stał się przyjacielem. Za pomocą krążownika flagowego zabił mocą Khali i Nerazim Nadświadomość i okolicznych cerebratów. Planeta była jednak spustoszona, a więc wyszło z tego pyrrusowe zwycięstwo. Na domiar tego zginął też sam Tassadar. StarCraft: Brood War Shakuras Przez pierwsze dni od śmierci Nadświadomości protoskie Konklawe nie mogło zostać odbudowane, tak jak dowództwo protoskich wojsk. Dlatego na spotkaniu z Aldarisem, mroczny prałat zaproponował ewakuację na Shakuras, przybrany dom jego ludu. Sędzia mówił, iż protosi nie zostawią swego domu, ale po pewnym czasie zrozumiał, że jeśli tu zostaną, wymrze cała rasa. Artanis i Zeratul, z pomocą Raynora i Fenixa ewakuowali przez lokalną bramę wielu protosów i dotarli na planetę. Wkrótce jednak w ślad za nimi udały się znienawidzone zergi. Koło tamtejszej świątyni pokonali dwójkę cerebratów, a potem zjawiła się Kerrigan. Mówiła, że nie jest już taka, jak kiedyś, lecz protosi nie słuchali i wiedzieli, że zainfekowanej terrance nie należy ufać. W poszukiwaniu kryształów Królowa Ostrzy pomogła im w zdobyciu kryształu Uraj na planecie Braxis, dawnej protoskiej kolonii, obecnie skolonizowanej przez imperium terrańskie. Nad planetą spotkała ich niemiła niespodzianka - ziemska armada przybyła w celu podboju terrańskich kolonii i obalenia Arcturusa Mengska, władcy terrańskiego państwa. Protosi i Kerrigan przebili się jednak przez blokadę orbitalną. Wkrótce znaleźli na planecie, będącej bazą wypadową Roju Zergów. Tam zdobyli Khalis, drugi kryształ potrzebny do uruchomienia świątyni w celu ocalenia cywilizacji przed zagładą. Artanis chciał, by uszkodzono Drugą Nadświadomość, ale Zeratul powtarzał, żeby się zastanowił nad tym, bo zniszczeniu Nadświadomości na Aiur poświęcił się przecież niedawno Tassadar, mentor Pretora i przyjaciel Mrocznego Prałata. Furia Xel'Naga Po odnalezieniu Uraj i Khalis Zeratul, Artanis i Kerrigan wrócili na Shakuras. W tym czasie Aldaris stworzył grupę khalaitów, która sprzeciwiała się asymilacji Nerazim i ich samych w jedno państwo. Zeratul był zmuszony razem z Artanisem sprzeciwić się sędzi i walczyć po stronie matriarchini. Królowa Ostrzy w gniewie rozszarpała na strzępy Aldarisa, w wyniku tego została wygnana. Na planecie zostały zergi, więc protosi użyli kryształów i postanowili wytępić zergi, które pojawiły się na planecie. Niestety skutek uboczny był bolesny - wyjałowienie prymitywnego życia i roślin na planecie. Uwolnienie Raszagal Mijały miesiące, a protosi zaczęli budować nowe państwo, takie jakie istniało tysiące lat temu przed schizmą. Nazwali je Protektoratem Protosów. W tym czasie Drugą Nadświadomość przejęła nowa frakcja w Sektorze, której siły ekspedycyjne spotkali wcześniej. Był to Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi. W czasie gdy protosi budowali od zera nowe państwo, DZZ zajął Dominium Terran i doprowadził do jego rozpadu. Kontrolując Nadświadomość, kontrolował też Zniewolony Szczep DZZ, co tylko wzmacniało nową frakcję dominującą. Wkrótce Królowa Ostrzy zorganizowała na Tarsonis spotkanie odnośnie walki z DZZ. Zaatakowali więc okupowany Korhal, stolicę Dominium, ale po krótkim czasie Kerrigan zdradziła Dominium i Rekieterów, wspomaganych przez protosów Fenixa. To tylko wzmocniło nienawiść do władczyni zergów. Kerrigan miała asa w rękawie. Porwała matriarchinię i użyła jej, jako karty przetargowej - w zamian za zniszczenie zbuntowanych cerebratów i Nadświadomości, pozwoli Raszagal wrócić do protosów. Okazało się po tym jednak, że Raszagal była długi czas kontrolowana przez Królową. Zeratul wraz ze swymi towarzyszami broni postanowił ją uwolnić, ale siły Roju Kerrigan go otoczyły i zmusiły do szybkiej decyzji. Ponieważ nie chciał pozwolić na to, by Raszagal była niewolnikiem zergów - zabił ją i uciekł z resztką sił. Wściekła Kerrigan przysięgła mu śmierć. Przed śmiercią liderka Nerazim podziękowała mu. Duran - mroczny początek Przytłoczony śmiercią matriarchini, Zeratul poleciał na pobliski księżyc Char, gdzie odnalazł protoskie sygnatury. Postanowił to zbadać. Na miejscu okazało się, że Samir Duran, agent Królowej Ostrzy, za pomocą aparatury terrańskiej i protoskiej z użyciem genów protosów oraz zergów stworzył przerażający wynik prac - hybrydy. Duran stanął w sali ze zbiornikami i zupełnie innym głosem powiedział "Piękne, nieprawdaż?". Nie był to już jednak terranin, lecz inna istota. Powiedział że przez miliony lat "służył odległej, wielkiej potędze" i że Kerrigan jest zaledwie dzieckiem przy potędze jego zleceniodawców. Nie wiedział wtedy, że chodzi o upadłego Xel'Naga. Zeratul skazał się sam na wygnanie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Jeden z terrańskich archeologów zaproponował mu poszukiwanie takich odpowiedzi w ruinach Xel"Naga, ludu, który stworzył zarówno rasę Nadświadomości, jak i jego. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi Minęły dwa lata, a Zeratul, przytłoczony śmiercią matriarchini nadal poszukiwał odpowiedzi. Na Ulaan, księżycu należącym kiedyś do Xel'Naga, znalazł tabliczki z proroctwem i... zergi Królowej Ostrzy. Jak się okazało ona również tu przybyła po proroctwo, a w pościgu za nią siły Protektoratu. Zeratul zdołał zebrać fragmenty proroctwa, ale śmierć w ochronie jego samego i jego sił poniósł wysoki templariusz i dowódca sił Karass. Zeratul udał się na Zhakul, planetę słynnych sukcesorów. Jednak straż i władający nimi sukcesorzy zostali zniewoleni przez Maara, sługę Amona i hybrydę. Po pokonaniu hybrydy odczytali oni proroctwo. Zdanie "zaczyna się od Wielkiego Głodu" nawiązywało do Nadświadomości. Następnym przystankiem mrocznego prałata Nerazim była ojczyzna protosów. Tam zdołał poznać wspomnienia i wizje przyszłości istoty. Na miejscu spotkała go niespodzianka - duch Tassadara. Pokazał mu wizje i zamiary Nadświadomości. W wizji przyszłości zobaczył przerażający obraz - koniec terran, a następnie protosów i zniewolonych zergów, praktycznie koniec świata, zanik światła gwiazd we wszechświecie. To miało czekać wszechświat, jeśli Królowa Ostrzy zginie, jest bowiem jedyną istotą zdolną pokonać Upadłą Istotę. Ostrzec Raynora Przeczuwając, że Raynor i Kerrigan byli i są mimo wszystko bliscy, postanowił Raynorowi za pomocą kryształu Ihan ostrzec go o tym i pokazać przez co przeszedł. Raynor nazwał walkę ostateczną protosów armageddonem. Zrozumiał, że największa morderczyni to też ostatni płomień nadziei, który może wywołać pożogę, która ocali życie we wszechświecie. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Pierwotna Królowa Ostrzy Gdy Raynor zdołał odwrócić infekcję Królowej Ostrzy, Zeratul to wyczuł i udał się na jej lewiatana po przejęciu kontroli nad paroma zergami. Stoczył tam walkę, w której nie usiłował walczyć. Kerrigan chciała się dowiedzieć, czego on tu szuka, a gdy już przymierzała się do tortur, on pokazał wolnej od Amona planetę, z której pochodzi rodzaj krwiożerczych istot - Zerus. Razem z nią udał się tam, a gdy odzyskała swą formę, mając jednocześnie wolną wolę, poszedł spotkać się z osądem protosów, za pomoc osobie, która posłużyła się Raszagal i dokonała ludobójstw na jego gatunku. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void thumb|274px|Walka Zeratula i ArtanisaNa początku kampanii ostrzega Artanisa że ratowanie Aiur to pułapka, ten jednak go nie posłuchał. Kiedy Amon zawładnął khalą i przejmował protosów, Zeratul starał się ocalić Artanisa. Zeratul podchodzi do przyjaciela, aby odciąć jego sploty nerwowe, ten jednak blokuje jego ostrze czerwonym Ostrzem Psionicznym. Zeratul widzi, iż Amon opętał Hierarchę. Wywiązuje się walka i jasne staje się, że jest tylko jeden sposób, aby ocalić Artanisa. Zeratul oddala się, po czym cichym głosem wymawia mantrę Zelotów: "Moje życie... za Aiur" która po chwili nabiera dosłownego znaczenia: Zeratul rzuca się na przyjaciela, odcinając go od Khali, mimo iż tamten dźga go ostrzem psionicznym. Amon wycofuje się z ciała Artanisa, a ten patrzy, jak Zeratul umiera na jego oczach. Charakterystyka Zeratula przesłania tajemniczość. Nie tak łatwo ustalić jego charakter. Wiadomo, że trapi go poczucie winy za los Raszagal. Jest żądny zemsty na Kerrigan. Jednak gdy dowiedział się o tym, że Sarah to jedyna istota równająca się Amonowi, postanowił zrobić wszystko, by przeżyła. Prawdopodobnie wiedział o artefakcie, którego użył Raynor na Char. Postanowił jak najszybciej pomóc jej w dotarciu na Zerus i odzyskaniu jej zainfekowanej formy oraz staniu się jej potężniejszą i wyzwoloną formą - Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy. : en: Zeratul Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft: Brood War Kategoria:Postacie z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Postacie z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Postacie z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Protosi Kategoria:Nerazim Kategoria:Protagoniści